Capacitor-drop power supplies generate a supply voltage (e.g., a direct current (DC) voltage) for circuits that is lower than the mains voltage (e.g., an alternating current (AC) voltage received from a wall socket; line voltage) by utilizing the capacitive reactance of a capacitor. In other words, capacitor-drop power supplies take the mains voltage and generate a lower voltage level DC signal utilizing a capacitor. Capacitor-drop power supplies are typically utilized in low-power applications such as electricity meters (e-meters) and other low power systems.